The instant invention relates to character figure toys and more particularly to a character figure toy which is adapted to perform a predetermined professional wrestling maneuver.
The sport of professional wrestling has been highly popular with fans of various age groups for many years. However, in recent years the sport of professional wrestling has enjoyed an increased level of popularity among children. In fact, it has been found that many children now follow the careers of various specific professional wrestling characters, and that they have also learned to identify certain specific wrestling maneuvers performed by wrestling characters. However, despite the popularity of the sport of professional wrestling the toy industry has heretofore generally failed to provide an effective toy character which is operative for performing one or more specific wrestling maneuvers which are commonly performed by professional wrestlers.
The instant invention provides a unique wrestler character figure toy which is adapted for use in a simulated professional wrestling toy environment. Specifically, the instant invention provides a wrestler character figure which is adapted for performing a wrestling maneuver which is similar to the overhead body slam maneuver commonly utilized by several well known professional wrestlers. Still more specifically, the wrestler character figure of the instant invention comprises a free standing main body member including a leg portion, a torso portion, and a head and neck portion, a first arm portion having a first hand portion thereon, and a second arm portion having a second hand portion thereon. The first and second arm portions are pivotally mounted on the torso portion, so that they are movable between upwardly extending first positions and downwardly extending second positions. The wrestler character figure further comprises means biasing the first and second arm portions toward the downwardly extending second positions thereof, and the biasing means is preferably operative for mechanically interconnecting the first and second arm portions for movement together between the respective first and second positions thereof. The first and second arm portions preferably extend substantially vertically upwardly from the torso portion when the arm portions are in the first positions thereof, and the hand portions are preferably disposed above the head and neck portion when the arm portions are in the first positions thereof. Further, the hand portions are preferably disposed in substantially horizontal upwardly facing positions when the arm portions are in the first positions thereof.
The wrestler character figure of the instant invention is operative for performing an overhead body slam maneuver by moving the first and second arm portions to the upwardly pivoted first positions thereof against the force of the biasing means and then balancing an opponent character figure on the upwardly facing first and second hand portions while the arm portions are manually held in the first positions thereof. When the arm portions are thereafter released, they are pivoted to the downwardly extending second positions thereof by the biasing means so that the opponent character figure is thrown downwardly to simulate an overhead body slam maneuver.
It has been found that the wrestler character figure of the instant invention has a significant level of appeal and that it can be effectively utilized in a simulated professional wrestling play environment. In this regard, it has been found that because the wrestler character figure of the instant invention is capable of performing a simulated overhead body slam type maneuver, it has a relatively high level of play value and it can be incorporated into an interesting and amusing professional wrestling play theme.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the Rudiger U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,849 and Mayer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,045. However, since these references fail to disclose or suggest an action figure character which is capable of performing a professional wrestling type overhead body slam maneuver, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an action figure character which is capable of performing a simulated professional wresting maneuver.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a simulated toy wrestler character figure which is capable of performing an overhead body slam maneuver.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective toy wrestler character figure which can be utilized in a simulated professional wrestling play theme.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.